


Cangel Lyrics Picspam: “Dust to Dust” by The Civil Wars

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Angel Graphics [3]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Lyrics Picspam, Photoset, Picspam, Ship Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: An Angel/Cordelia picspam featuring lyrics from "Dust to Dust" by The Civil Wars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> All effects are from Pixlr, and all screencaps are from http://atscaps.piwigo.com.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on my tumblr here: http://geckogirl89.tumblr.com/post/152088320470/cangel-lyrics-picspam-dust-to-dust-by-the-civil


End file.
